Merthur Drabbles
by Czarwriting
Summary: This will be a collection of different short Merthur stories that I have written/will write. I hope you enjoy them all!
1. Coming Home

**This story is also on my Tumblr (though that is barely used) and my Ao3 account (under the same name) for those of you who may find this familiar.**

* * *

Merlin was resting his eyes - not sleeping despite what some might say - waiting for Professor Gaius to start class. His head was resting on his desk, hidden behind his arms. Normally he was up and taking part in the conversation that was floating around the classroom but he had been up until midnight the night before talking to his long-time boyfriend.

"Merlin." A gentle hand was softly shaking his shoulder in a feeble attempt to wake him up. "Merlin, come on. Gaius is here. You need to wake up."

When it became obvious that Merlin wasn't going to budge another voice chimed in, "Gwen. I got this."

There was a dull thud and Merlin shot straight up in his chair holding the back of his head. Merlin turned towards Morgana, who was holding a textbook, and shot her an incredulous look.

"What was that for!?"

Small chuckles slipped past Morgana and Gwen's mouths.

"You weren't waking up and I just thought - don't give me that look! Why are you so tired anyway?"

Merlin's face fell.

"I was up all night face timing Arthur."

Morgana and Gwen exchanged knowing looks before turning their attention back to Merlin.

"How is that dear old brother of mine? Is he liking his new title of Sergeant?"

"He's doing great. Though he had to cancel coming home in a couple months, you know for Christmas. He couldn't go into details but apparently there was some kind a crisis that he has to deal with."

Gwen frowned slightly, taking in the fallen face of one of her best friends. She reached out and squeezed Merlin's hand.

"Hey. He only has six months left on his tour than he can come home." She said softly, "Until then, you can always come to us when you start feeling down."

Morgana smiled, "I don't care when or where, we'll be there."

Merlin couldn't help the grin that spread across his face, "You guys…"

Merlin was cut off by the Professor before he could finish.

"Turn to page 73 in your text books. I will give you fifteen minutes to study for the exam. Good luck."

Silently promising to finish the conversation at a later time, the three friends turned to their books and began to read.

Fifteen minutes passed quickly and the tests were handed out.

Merlin took a deep breath and willed himself to stay awake. Even knowing that he would probably fall asleep in the middle of the test, Merlin couldn't bring himself to regret staying up so late.

Merlin's eyes glazed over as he thought about Arthur. He thought about the way Arthur's blond hair had framed his face and accented his beautiful eyes. About how perfect his smile was. About how his heart ached with need and longing every time they talked, knowing that talking over the phone was the closest that they could be.

Feeling his eyes starting to tear up, Merlin shook his head slightly and wiped his eyes with his sleaves. Merlin turned his attention back to the test. He had to get a good grade in order to pass the class.

He was so focused on the test that he didn't notice when the door to the classroom opened and someone walked in. He didn't notice the way his classmates began to murmur amongst each other. He didn't even notice when Gwen and Morgana let out small gasps.

Merlin only looked up from his test paper when he was poked with a pencil in the side.

"What!?" Merlin whisper yelled at Morgana, "What is so important that…" Merlin's voice trailed off as he glanced to the front of the class. His mouth opened in shock before he closed it. He bit into his lower lip to keep in from trembling.

Standing next to the teachers desk was Arthur in his full uniform and armed with a bouquet of flowers.

Merlin was, for lack of a better word, frozen in shock. He could see the smile that was plastered across Arthur's face start to fall. He could see the worry and slight fear in Arthur's eyes. But he couldn't get his body to move.

It was only when Gwen whispered his name that he shot out of his desk and ran towards Arthur, all but jumping on him when he finally reached Arthur.

Arthur barely caught himself by gripping the edge of the desk. After making sure they were both stable, Arthur wrapped both arms around Merlin and crushed him against his chest. He could feel Merlin's tears soaking through his uniform.

"What are you doing here? You said you wouldn't be able to come home, you absolute prat."

Arthur smiled and tightened his grip on Merlin, "I wanted to surprise you. Idiot."

Merlin's laugh was muffled by Arthur's shoulder.

"I love you."

"I love you too, dollop head."


	2. The Letter

**This story is also on my Tumblr (though that is barely used) and my Ao3 account (under the same name) for those of you who may find this familiar.**

* * *

(Based on Hogwarts AU art by lao-pendragon -  tagged/harrypotter!crossover )

* * *

Arthur was sitting patiently on his bed, waiting for Merlin to finish changing into his sleep-ware. He sighed and plopped back on the bed. Arthur let his eyes drift around the room when he spotted the book.

Sitting up, Arthur reached across Merlin's side of the bed to grab the book sitting on his nightstand. When his hand was touching the spine of the book, he paused and looked around for Merlin. Seeing that he was still behind the changing screen he let his hand close around the book and bring it to his lap.

After a moments hesitation he slowly opened the book. Arthur's eyebrows immediately furrowed at the sight of such a strange language.

"I see you found my book."

Arthur jerked his head towards Merlin, his hands tightening on the spell book.

"Well yes." Arthur frowned, picking up the book to look at it from another angle, "Not that it does much good. I can't understand a thing."

"Do you need any help there, sire?" Merlin taunted as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Arthur tossed the book down next to himself and lunged across the bed at Merlin. He ignored Merlin's shouts of indignation and wrapped his arms around Merlin's midsection and hoisted him onto his lap.

Arthur let Merlin get comfortable before he tightened his grip and set his chin on Merlin's shoulder. After a moments silence, Arthur spoke up.

"Tell me more about magic."

Merlin glanced at Arthur out of the corner of his eye before picking up the book that was still sitting next to them. He opened it to a random page.

Arthur watched as Merlin ran his hand across the page while smiling.

"Magic….is all around us. Being a sorcerer - or a warlock in my case - is about learning how to harness and control the magic already around us. Though I may be an exception to that rule."

Arthur snorted, "Of course you are."

Merlin shushed him before continuing, "The spells are not creating new life where there was none. It is more about helping, well….to grow!"

Arthur perked up, his head lifting off Merlin's shoulder, "That means we could get an early harvest?"

Merlin sighed, "Why do you always think about food when I try to teach you about the basics of magic?"

Arthur only shrugged.

Merlin went to scold him when Arthur interrupted him.

"What's this?"

Merlin turned his head and saw a letter floating in the air, slowly drifting towards him.

Merlin reached his arm out and snatched the letter from mid-air, "A letter?"

Both Arthur and Merlin closely examined the envelope. Frowning Merlin ran his hands over the letter muttering a spell.

"There is magic attached to the letter…but its not harmful."

Arthur lifted up his hand and traced the symbol above the seal, "Have you ever seen anything like this before?"

The silence that answered his question was all the answer he needed.

Merlin took a deep breath then, careful not to rip the envelope, he broke the seal and pulled out the papers from within.

"What is Hogwarts?"

Merlin ignored Arthur and began to read.

"Dear Mr. Emrys Pendragon, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy." Merlin's voice pitched with excitement, "It's a school for sorcery!"

Arthur felt his heart clench in his chest. He shifted to the side as he looked at Merlin with poorly veiled pain in his eyes, "You wanna leave me?"

Merlin smiled and held up the letters in one hand as the other cupped Arthur's chin. His eyes lit up gold as the papers caught on fire.

"Guess again!"


End file.
